Simplify the following expression: ${-4x-3(-6x+6)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4x {-3(}\gray{-6x+6}{)} $ $ -4x + {18x-18} $ Combine the $x$ terms: $ {-4x + 18x} - 18$ $ {14x} - 18$ The simplified expression is $14x-18$